


Lemonade

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Mind Break, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, References to Fates, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: When Count Varley smashes your lemons, you make lemonade.Housewife!Bernadetta but there's a happy ending. Kinda.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Kudos: 16





	Lemonade

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Bernadetta never was sure what the professor saw in her. For starters, what kind of person wanted a broken archer of all people as their spouse? Let alone one with a father who could easily be Mr Fifties in every sense of the word. The fact that today hadn’t started with a phone call to remind her of how much of a failure she was. Then it would go on about all the things wrong about her, the professor and everything in between. Was it really that fucking hard to understand their relationship?

Yet, Bernadetta got out of bed and headed for the closet, ignoring the ringing. Once there, she carefully pulled the door open. Sure, it was likely that Byleth was already up and would notice her moving about. This was just part of their routine, a major part of her role in this relationship - the submissive housewife to their more dominant spouse. Not that Byleth was really like that. If anything, they were probably the most gentle person to ever enter their life. Not even her sisters were that nice, even after she went through the trouble of taking their beatings on top of making sure that their father would never find them. Sure, sending them to Nohr as maids was probably not the best way, especially after giving them enough drugs to really believe they came from the ‘ice tribe’ and not two washed-up whores who needed to be disposed of in a hurry.

Pulling a girdle out, she took the time to slip it on and tighten the various strings. For as much of the bitching and groaning she got from her students as they put their’s on. In response to that, she claimed to have a secret. Said secret being the amount of time spent adorned in a tightened corset was far longer than most of her pupils in the room - combined. Not that the former archer tells them that outright. No, a lady must never tell her secrets. Unless it’s to their spouse. Then it’s alright. She told all her secrets to Byleth. Even the ones that dear old papa Varley thought he could hide away by virtue of them being ‘family’. If that truly were the case, then why did she find poor mommy sprawled out on the floor stabbed to the death. That would've been nice to know before she returned to Gareg Mach.

Next comes the nylons with their small click-on points. While Byleth didn’t mind when she didn’t wear them, the look wasn’t the same without them. An example needed to be set when teaching. Practice what you preach and your students are more bound to remember your lessons. Maybe that was why she retained some level of archery. Had to be.

Especially when she slipped a pair of fuchsia heels on. A pain in the butt to get them that particular color, especially when they no longer make these shoes or you find a pair and they aren’t even in your size. The latter was the absolute worst. Though, she had found use of the latter in throwing at those who dared to attack her. Quite effective.

With that out of the way, Bernadetta slipped on a pair of short gloves. While the former archer wasn't as bad as some of those Victorian wives when it came to covering her hands, she was still a touch picky when it came to gloves. You never know when your spouse and/or one of their friends get jumped and bring in some excess blood onto the freshly cleaned floor. While Byleth wasn't out on the battlefield any more, there were still ‘accidents’. Sometimes, major accidents. Nothing a mop and some thread couldn’t fix. Usually.

Making sure the hand covers were on snug, Bernadetta's attention shifted to her collection of pinafores. Now, which one would complement her look for today's classes? In between the collection her mother gracefully gifted upon her death and the selection she had bought, there were so many options to pick from. Maybe one that was 

“This one.” she thought, pulling out a matching pinafore decorated with pink flowers. Taking great care to make sure that her beehive wasn’t messed up (she didn’t have her next salon appointment till later this week), the former archer slipped the garment on and smoothed it out. Wrinkles were not something to be trifled with. “Perfect.”

That now out of the way, Bernadetta closed the closet door and headed over to her vanity. Sitting herself, the former archer dug into her drawers and pulled out a pair of pearl earrings. They had been the only good thing her father had given to her - a token of their time together. She debated switching for a set of eyeball ones, but that was too macabre. She really needed to listen her special lesbian housewife tape to block out those awful thoughts and return to her usual happy disposition.

Clipping those pearls onto her ears, next is a pearl necklace. While not the most expensive piece of jewelry Bernadetta owned, this one in particular held a special place in her heart. A gift from the professor, she wasn’t sure where they had found it. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things. The necklace was pretty and went with all her outfits. It was also from the one and only time that they were deployed together. Right on the soil of the county that her horrible father ruled over with an iron fist. The irony of her beating guard after guard while fulfilling the

“Ready to go, dear?”

Turning around, Bernadetta took her spouse in. For the moment, her wife is dressed casually - just a sweater with a pair of sweatpants. Her blue hair is a lot longer than the days when she was fighting with the kingdom, but still as beautiful as ever.

“Of course.” Bernadetta answered, smile forming on her face as the pair heads for the door. “You’ll pick me up once I’m done teaching at the finishing school?”

Her wife nodded, already heading for the door. Bernadetta followed right behind. Sure, this was not the way she saw her life going. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different because I needed a break from Princess!Byleth. Mostly because we're at the weird point I can just skip to the start of the war phase and not much would really change. Well, outside one or two characters who still need to be recruited.


End file.
